GW 14 : Kyo 1 – Du sang sur mon corps
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Kyo 1/2 : Alors que Heero joue les gardes du corps, Relena se questionne sur son amour pour lui. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : G-boys & paroles de la chanson pas à moua

Genre : Songfic, ma première sur Gundam Wings ^_____^ (viiii il était temps ^ ^)

Couples : Lena+1, 1x2x1

Ouaip je ne suis pas morte et je n'ai pas abandonné Gundam Wings.

Alors pour mon retour sur les ondes, voici une one-shot pas super, super, mais bon … ^_^ 

C'est d'abord une première pour moi, vu que je n'avais encore jamais écrit de Song fic sur Gundam ^__^ Ensuite il faut aussi savoir que pour une fois le but n'est pas de mettre en scène une belle histoire entre deux G-boys (quoique…..^_^ ) mais plutôt de libérer mon esprit des scènes que je ne cesse de voir quand j'écoute la chanson dont il est question. J'ai déjà vu pas moins de trois fanfics sur celle-ci et je publie malgré tout la mienne. Moyen personnel d'exorciser (avec succès j'espère) cette manie de m'imaginer Relena en sang à chaque fois que j'écoute Kyo ^_^ 

Je rappelle au passage (des fois que certains ne soient pas encore au courant) que j'ai un site perso. Donc n'hésitez pas à passer à cette adresse ^_^V micii d'avance ! : 

Du sang sur mon corps 

Depuis la fin de la guerre rien n'avait changé. 

Cela avait beau faire plus de cinq années qu'elle avait reprit les rennes du pouvoir, son garde du corps continuait à la voir comme la petite fille aux idées trop idéalistes qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps.

- Heero….

Soupirant à l'idée qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à changer l'opinion qu'il avait à son égard, Relena Peacecraft, présidente des Fédérations-Unis, regarda de la fenêtre de son bureau un couple uni qui lui brisait le cœur en cette nuit tombée.

Dans la demeure royale, Heero Yuy pouvait se permettre de baisser un peu sa garde. Toutefois, il ne s'éloignait jamais bien loin du lieu où se trouvait la princesse et présidente. C'est donc sous les fenêtres de cette dernière qu'une ombre silencieuse l'avait rejoint dans la pénombre pour lui murmurer quelques mots doux au creux de son oreille.

- Hello, my sweet lover

Apaté par le regard amusé du dit « lover », Duo n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour capturer les lèvres qu'il rêvait de re-posséder depuis son départ au petit matin vers le bureau des preventers. 

- Me amor de me amor.

- Duo…

Physiquement incapable de répondre, Heero abandonna toute tentative pour se laisser aller contre le mur et emporter avec lui le corps chaud et attirant de son amant. Comme chaque soir au retour du natté à ses cotés, les deux hommes prenaient le temps de se retrouver avec tendresse et passion. Duo se perdait dans le cou du japonais quand ce dernier pu enfin lui chuchoter ses éternels reproches.

- Un jour ça finira mal.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- N'importe quel ennemi comprendrait que le meilleur moment pour attaquer Relena est celui de ton retour dans cette maison.

- C'est bien la raison pour laquelle je ne rentre jamais à la même heure mon cœur.

Redressant son visage vers l'être aimé, l'assassin de l'ombre lui fit un sourire d'où ressortait tout son amour pour le garde du corps. Celui-ci, loin de leurs toutes premières habitudes ne lui répondit pas d'un « baka » tranchant et impersonnel.

- Ai shiteru koibito.

Et à son tour, ce fut Heero qui embrassa avec douceur la peau douce de son petit diable.

Au premier étage, Relena, assistait impuissante à ces démonstrations de tendresse. Heero et Duo, un couple inséparable né des horreurs de la guerre.

**_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_**

**_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_**

**_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_**

**_Mais moi juste le chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_**

Elle savait bien qu'espionner les deux garçons ne se faisait pas. Sans compter qu'elle se faisait inutilement du mal à les regarder s'aimer. Mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose vu qu'ils ne cachaient plus depuis longtemps à quiconque la nature de leur relation.

En les observant échanger bon nombre de mots tendres blottis l'un contre l'autre, Relena se mit une fois de plus à rêver. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir connaître un jour la douceur de ses caresses, la tendresse de ses étreintes ou ses lèvres sur sa peau. Seigneur comment pouvait-on à ce point aimer une personne qui ne voit en vous qu'une amie. Le pire était cette manière qu'il avait de lui parler.

Le soldat parfait avait beau avoir disparu pour devenir son garde du corps personnel en charge de sa sécurité, il n'en restait pas moins très discret. Il ne parlait pas ou très peu aux gens qu'il côtoyait. Seul les anciens pilotes de Gundam et son frère pouvaient espérer l'entendre tenir des conversations entières. Et puis, il y avait elle. A force de travailler ensemble, à force de l'admirer de loin sans jamais lui imposer quoique ce soit, le jeune homme s'était finalement ouvert à elle. L'effet Duo Maxwell était évident. Grâce à ce jeune homme énergique au comportement expansif, le japonais lui avait progressivement parlé. Jours après jours, il lui avait confié tout le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à partager sa vie aux cotés de Duo. Ne se rendait-il pas compte de la souffrance qu'il lui imposait à chacune de ses paroles ? Ne prenait-il donc pas conscience qu'il la consumait à petit feux en restant si proche d'elle et pourtant si inaccessible ?

Et ça fait mal crois-moi, une lame Enfoncée loin dans mon âme 

**_Regarde en toi même pas l'ombre d'une larme_**

N'en pouvant plus de voir les amoureux transits roucouler sous son balcon, la princesse devenue une magnifique jeune femme, rentra pour profiter de nouveau de la chaleur de son bureau. Les papiers s'y accumulaient dangereusement. Entre les dossiers à étudier, les rapports à valider et autres demandes de dernière minute, cette nuit encore ne lui suffirait pas. 

Elle réfléchissait à ses deux options. Entamer une nuit blanche pour tenter de rattraper un retard qui se régénérerait de nouveau dés le lendemain. Ou tout abandonner pour une nuit de repos bien mérité. La Relena du passé aurait tout sacrifié pour son idéal. La présidente lassée de ne jamais rien voir avancer décida de tout abandonner pour ce soir. 

Prenant sa sacoche contenant ses affaires personnelles, elle se dirigea vers le couloir, direction sa chambre à coucher. Toujours dans le but d'une surveillance des plus pointues, Heero avait insisté avec l'accord de son compagnon pour prendre ses quartiers dans la chambre limitrophe à la sienne. Il pensait réellement agir pour son mieux. Sa sécurité était pour lui plus qu'un travail. Une véritable façon de vivre que Duo acceptait et respectait. De ce fait, Relena luttait chaque soir pour ne pas s'imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre voisine. Même si jamais les deux hommes n'avaient été suffisamment bruyants pour qu'elle entende quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs, il n'en allait pas de même dans le sens inverse. Heero pouvait lui, entendre le moindre murmure échappé entre les murs de son antre. Elle savait bien qu'une personne de son rang ne pourrait jamais avoir de vie privée tant qu'elle resterait dans le monde de la politique intergalactique. Alors, Heero lui avait proposé comme unique alternative que la seule personne à ne rien ignorer de sa vie soit lui-même et lui seul. Comment aurait-elle pu le lui refuser. Le seul homme vers qui allait tout son amour et toute sa confiance.

Depuis lors, elle avait accepté toutes ses contraintes et ce, sans jamais remettre en cause la moindre de ses demandes. Mais Heero, tout comme Duo, savait n'être qu'une ombre et la laisser vivre sa vie sans sembler être présent à ses cotés. Sauf que ce soir comme chaque soir, son ange gardien se reposerait dans les bras de son amant, ne lui laissant à elle que le fantasme de sa présence à ses cotés.

Ouvrant la porte sans se méfier, la jeune fille sentit un courant d'air. Etrange, son major d'homme avait l'habitude de refermer la fenêtre après avoir aéré sa suite pour laisser le temps au chauffage de réchauffer de nouveau l'air. Ne se méfiant pas plus, Relena fit un premier pas avant qu'une main ferme ne l'empêche de s'exprimer et ne l'attire vers un coin.

Elle aurait dû être effrayée mais plus qu'aucune autre personne au monde, elle avait reconnu celui qui l'entraînait ainsi dans la pénombre. Heero. Alors qu'elle le croyait encore au rez-de-chaussée, il était bien près d'elle à lui expliquer par des gestes appris à l'avance qu'un terroriste s'était infiltré dans sa chambre. Au loin elle cru apercevoir une ombre se faufiler vers sa salle de bain. La natte pendant derrière le corps de la silhouette lui confirma que l'assassin très officiel de son royaume avait décidé de régler son compte à l'importun qui osait la déranger.

Tout se passa alors très vite, une deuxième ombre fit son apparition derrière Duo. Bien que son amant soit à cet instant en danger de mort, Heero ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Aussi douloureux que cela soit à assumer par la suite, son rôle était avant tout de protéger Relena. D'un geste rapide, il se retourna donc vers un troisième agresseur venu par la porte d'entrée pensant surprendre la princesse enfin isolée. Mal lui en prit. Le japonais dégaina sur son agresseur le plus proche avant de se placer de nouveau entre la jeune fille et le terroriste venu de la fenêtre. Quelques coups de feu et lancés de poignard plus tard et la lumière était rallumée pour assister au tableau du massacre perpétué par les deux jeunes gens dans la pièce décorée jusqu'alors avec goût.

- Désolé Léna. Mais je crois qu'il va falloir que tu déménages pour cette nuit. Suis pas sûr que les taches de sang sur les tapisseries t'aident à trouver le sommeil.

Surpris de ne pas entendre de réponse à sa petite phrase légère, Duo se retourna vers la jeune fille pour la voir plus pâle que jamais.

- Shit !! Relena !!!

Déjà parti inspecter les cadavres, Heero fit demi tour pour se précipiter vers la princesse ensanglantée.

**_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_**

**_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_**

**_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_**

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'évanouir sous l'impact de la balle reçue dans le dos, Relena se mit à rêver qu'elle aurait aimé voir Duo tomber ce soir là. S'il était mort, Heero aurait souffert bien sûr. Mais alors, plus rien ne les aurait empêché de se retrouver avec le temps. Pensée immonde et révulsante pour la personne qui la tenait avec tant de précautions pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule à terre.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Après une nuit d'incertitude au cours de laquelle la présidente avait été opérée par les meilleurs chirurgiens du Royaume de Sank, l'attente se fit longue et douloureuse. Assis à l'écart de la famille de la jeune femme et de toute sa délégation officielle qui se devait de gérer l'information dans les journaux du monde entier, deux anciens pilotes de Gundam restaient immobiles et patients. Ils avaient malheureusement l'habitude de ces longues attentes angoissantes.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Hee-chan.

- …

- Heero.

Sachant pertinemment que le jeune homme culpabilisait pour ne pas avoir pu prévoir la balle perdue, Duo força son amant à le regarder quelques secondes dans les yeux.

- Tu serais venu à mon secours à l'arrivée du second homme. Non seulement tu aurais été responsable mais tu m'aurais aussi déçu de ne pas avoir eu suffisamment confiance en mes capacités. Ce qui est arrivée ne pouvait pas être prévu. Alors met-toi une bonne fois pour toute cette vérité dans la tête car il n'y en a pas d'autre !!

- Duo a raison.

Relevant dans un bel ensemble leurs regards vers celui qui était venu les rejoindre, les deux hommes firent face à Zecks. Ce dernier, loin de son statut d'héritier de la couronne, s'agenouilla aux pieds d'Heero.

- Duo a raison Heero. Je sais pertinemment que tu as fait tout ce qui devait être fait pour elle. Après, on ne peut rien contre le destin. Personne ne t'accusera jamais de quoi que ce soit.

Un hochement de tête en guise d'accord et le roi se releva.

- Suivez moi maintenant.

- ?

- Ma sœur est en phase de réveil et quoiqu'elle en dise, je sais que dans son état elle sera plus heureuse de te voir toi qu'aucune autre personne.

Sachant malheureusement que Zecks avait raison, Heero se leva non sans garder la main de son compagnon serrée dans la sienne. 

Depuis quand était-il devenu si dépendant de sa présence à ses cotés ? Le regardant une fraction de seconde, le japonais se fit avoir. Comme toujours Duo avait prévu sa réaction et lui rendait pour toute réponse à ses doutes et craintes d'avoir mal agit avec lui, un regard gorgé d'amour qui ne s'atténuait jamais avec les années. Cet homme était un amour dont il ne pouvait vraiment plus se passer.

- On te suit

Se dirigeant bien loin de toute l'agitation instaurée dans l'hôpital, les trois hommes entrèrent dans une petite chambre insonorisée, devant laquelle deux hommes armés choisit par Heero lui-même montaient la garde.

- Je suis déjà allé la voir alors je vous laisse le temps de faire fuir tous ces rapaces de journalistes.

Enfin seuls, Heero s'assit aux cotés de la malade. Duo resté debout allait partir à son tour quand une petite poussée sur sa main l'incita à venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de son compagnon. Bien que cela soit rare entre ces deux là, l'ancien soldat parfait réclamait consciemment un petit moment de tendresse. Il en avait besoin pour supporter l'image de la jeune fille branchée à tant d'appareils médicaux. Quoiqu'ils en disent tous, il était responsable de cette épouvantable bavure du service de la sécurité.

- Chut…ne t'en fait pas Hee-chan, elle va s'en sortir.

- …

- C'est une battante. Elle ne laissera jamais une simple petite balle avoir raison d'elle et de son idéal. 

Caressant doucement la chevelure brune, Duo laissa le garçon se reposer quelques instants contre lui. D'habitude c'était lui qui jouait ainsi les petits garçons en manque d'amour. Alors pour ce moment rare sinon unique, il ne cessa pas une minute de donner tout ce que son compagnon attendait de lui. Son attitude étonnamment fragile était bien trop inhabituelle pour qu'il l'ignore.

A cet instant, aucun des deux hommes ne s'aperçurent que la jeune femme couchée à leur coté venait d'ouvrir les yeux un bref instant. 

Dans son esprit encore embrumé par l'anesthésie, Relena ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler une fois de plus ce couple si uni qui se serrait les coudes devant la tragédie de l'attentat politique dont elle venait d'être victime.

**_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_**

**_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore_**

**_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus forts_**

**_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà morte_**

Assister à cette scène où Heero demandait à l'américain de rester quelques instants encore à ses cotés, la meurtrissait plus que toutes les balles du monde. Elle avait beau garder espoir qu'un jour peut-être, elle savait bien dans son fort intérieur que ces deux là ne se sépareraient jamais. Si l'un devait mourir, l'autre le suivrait sans aucun doute dans la seconde. Ils étaient bien trop attachés l'un à l'autre pour que l'on puisse les séparer.

**_Et ça fait mal crois-moi, une lame _**

**_Enfoncée loin dans mon âme_**

**_Regarde en toi même pas l'ombre d'une larme_**

Dans son fort intérieur la jeune femme commençait à douter des raisons de la présence du japonais à ses cotés. Etait-il réellement inquiet de son état de santé ? Ou n'étaient-ils entrés ici que pour échapper à la foule qui devait peuplé à présent l'hôpital dans l'attente incertaine qu'on leur annonce sa mort ?

Sa mort. 

Allait-elle mourir ? 

Non la question était plutôt : souhaitait-elle encore vivre ?

*-*-*-*-*-*

En ce matin d'hiver, une longue limousine noire avança au pas dans les jardins privés du palais royal des Peacecraft. A son bord quelques personnes éprouvées qui ne souhaitaient plus qu'une chose, se reposer quelques temps derrière les lourdes grilles en fers forgés, loin de toute l'agitation du monde vivant.

Arrivés devant l'entrée principale, un jeune homme aux traits asiatiques et habillé d'un complet noir anthracite descendit de voiture pour ouvrir la porte arrière. Sortit alors Milliardo Peacecraft qui se retourna pour prendre dans ses bras le corps encore faible de sa petite sœur. Loin de vouloir descendre à terre pour monter seule les quelques marches du perron, Relena se blottit alors contre le torse de son frère. Elle ne voulait voir personne d'autre qui ne fasse partie de ses proches. Pas de politiciens bien pensant, pas de secrétaires hystériques. Juste son frère, l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'amant de celui-ci. 

Regardant discrètement ces derniers, la jeune fille eut une fois de plus le cœur déchiré. Les deux hommes se tenaient loin l'un de l'autre, mais plus cruel que toutes les caresses, c'était l'échange véhiculé par leur regard qui la brisait. Il y avait tant d'amour entre eux. Heero l'observa alors à son tour et l'étincelle de ses yeux n'était pas moins brillante et sincère. Non, son ami l'aimait réellement mais pas comme elle le désirait.

Se cachant comme une petite fille dans les plis de la veste de son frère, la princesse se laissa entraîner dans un salon chaud et confortable où Zecks resta longtemps à ses cotés. Il n'ignorait rien de l'amour que sœur portait à l'égard de con garde du corps. Tant et si bien qu'il se demandait si cela était bien raisonnable qu'il reste encore à ses cotés.

Le Roi de Sank n'avait pas tort de se poser des questions. La présidente convalescente restant encore dans ses bras pour se laisser cajoler ne cessait plus depuis son réveil à l'hôpital de se demander ce qui pouvait bien la pousser à se battre pour survivre. N'ayant trouvé aucune réponse, la jeune femme avait bien décidé de se laisser mourir. Malheureusement, son corps en avait décidé autrement, se remettant miraculeusement de sa blessure grave.

Derrière les portes du petit salon, Heero restait adossé, le visage exprimant toute son inquiétude.

- Ca ne va pas Hee-chan ?

- …

- Dis moi mon cœur.

Laissant l'une de ses mains s'approcher des boucles de cheveux échappés de la natte, Heero soupira. La situation n'était plus possible. Il faisait souffrir Relena plus qu'il ne la protégeait. Et l'horreur de la situation était que son départ la blesserait tout autant que s'il restait à ses cotés. Il n'y avait aucune solution à leur problème.

- Heero !

- Zecks ?

- Viens, ma sœur aimerait te parler.

Entrant aussi vite dans le salon, Heero resta à une distance raisonnable de la jeune femme. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Léna ?

**_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_**

**_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_**

**_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_**

- Aux vues de ta prestation de la semaine dernière, j'ai décidé que je pourrais dorénavant me passer de tes services.

- ….

- Il n'y a pas de place dans cette demeure pour un incapable comme toi.

- ….

- Taches de partir dés ce soir. 

- …

- Tu peux disposer maintenant.

Un hochement de tête pour toute réponse et le jeune homme se retourna pour sortir. Près de la porte ouverte se tenait toujours son compagnon. Sans un mot, Heero lui répondit à lui, d'un simple mouvement négatif. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Rien à faire. C'était l'unique solution. La seule où ils souffriraient tous les deux. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'un seul supporte toute cette douleur accumulée depuis tant d'années.

Ce soir là, un couple demanda temporairement asile dans la demeure de Quatre et Trowa. Le temps pour eux de réparer les blessures fraîchement ouvertes et de retrouver une maison bien à eux. Au Palais Royale des Peacecraft, un jeune homme commandité par les Preventers attendait qu'on lui donne audience.

- Wufei ?

- Bonjour Zecks.

Ne pouvant réagir autrement face au soldat qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis de longs mois, Zecks le prit avec force dans ses bras pour une étreinte des plus explicites.

- Tu es rentré quand ?

- Avant-hier.

- Pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt dans ce cas ?

- Entre les rapports à écrire et la prise en main de ma nouvelle mission, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.

Pour ponctuer sa réponse, le chinois se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser délicatement les lèvres royales.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- A moi aussi.

- Tu restes longtemps ?

- Cela dépendra de ta sœur.

- ?

- Je viens pour le poste de sécurité rapprochée.

- Je vois.

- Tu es contre ?

Bien qu'il n'ignorait pas que ce travail comportait beaucoup de danger, cela n'était pas pire que les missions suicides que les preventers ne cessaient de lui confier. Alors l'avantage non négligeable de l'avoir enfin à ses cotés lui hurlait d'accepter. Mais cette décision ne dépendait que sa sœur.

- C'est à Relena de faire son choix. Je l'accepterais sans un mot.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Elle t'attend.

Pendant que les deux hommes se retrouvaient discrètement, la présidente avait déjà fait son choix. Tant qu'à devoir supporter une personne à ses cotés 24h/24, elle préférait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme qu'elle était sûr de ne jamais désirer. Inutile de renouveler l'erreur commise d'avoir accepter Heero près d'elle. Et puis Wufei aimait bien son frère alors à moins qu'ils ne décident de se séparer, rester dans cette demeure ne lui poserait aucun problème. Si on ajoutait à cela qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat dans l'âme qui ne vivait que pour son honneur, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire toute confiance. Alors oui, elle accepterait ce nouveau garde du corps envoyé par cette chère Lady Une. Du moins le temps que le chagrin qui la submergeait chaque jour un peu plus ne la tue définitivement.

Owari.

29 &30 Octobre 2003

Ouaip, une one-shot bien loin de mes habitues pour cet anime. Mais bon, je n'ai cessé de m'étonner moi-même avec cette fic. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas rebuté tout le monde ^_^ (j'ai de l'espoir pas vrai ^__^)

Y'a que les amateurs de Relena qui devraient l'apprécier. Quoique vu comme elle est heureuse tout du long, j'en suis plus si sûre ^_^ 

Du coup, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, histoire que je sache à quoi m'en tenir ^^

@ + tout le monde ^___^ !!

mimi yuy


End file.
